loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hash
# (해시, Hash)NAVER 191216, "Girl Group LOONA Wins No.1 on iTunes Single Album Chart" (Korean) is an upcoming mini-album from South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It will be released on February 5, 2020, including lead single “365” and title track “So What”. It was announcedFancafe post translation - @orrery_nim on January 7, 2020 via Fancafe, that HaSeul would not be participating in promotions for this album due to mental health concerns. The members' individual teasers were released at 12am (KST) and 2:05pm (KST), the latter being in reference to the date the album was released, February 5th. Description If [+ +] was about the basic combination of adding each other, [X X] was about the applied combination of multiplying each other. Just like how # has little meaning when used by itself, but manifests in special functions or great achievement when used alongside words and characters, # is about how we can realize results from multi-use combinations when we are together.Reddit: [Translation # Album Description/Promo Text] Tracklist # "#" # "So What" # "Number 1" # "Oh (Yes I Am)" # "땡땡땡" ("Ddaeng Ddaeng Ddaeng") # "365" ; CD exclusive * "Day & Night" (Limited A & B)Instagram: "Limited A,B version contains a CD ONLY song��" Gallery Promotional Hash teaser 1.png|Coming Soon Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye.png|"끌어내 더" (Take it out from yourself) Teaser #1 Olivia Hye Hash Promotional Poster HeeJin.png|"절대 널 막을 수 없게" (So that no one can stop you) Teaser #2 HeeJin Hash Promotional Poster Go Won.png|"좀 더 높이" (higher than before) Teaser #3 Go Won Hash Promotional Poster Chuu.png|"강렬한 네 맘을 Burn" (Burn your intense heart) Teaser #4 Chuu Hash Promotional Poster Yves.png|"가장 높이 빛난 별" (highest, shiniest star of them all) Teaser #5 Yves Hash Promotional Poster ViVi.png|"뭐 어때" (So what?) Teaser #6 ViVi Hash Promotional Poster JinSoul.png|"더 붉게 타올라" (burn more fiercely) Teaser #7 JinSoul Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip.png|"겁 내지 마" (don’t be afraid) Teaser #8 Kim Lip Hash Promotional Poster Choerry.png|"얼음 같은 게" (Like an ice) Teaser #9 Choerry Hash Promotional Poster HyunJin.png|"가능성을 열어 놔" (Open up your possibilities) Teaser #10 HyunJin Hash Promotional Poster YeoJin.png|"더 자유롭게" (More freely) Teaser #11 YeoJin Hash Promotional Poster LOONA 1.png|"I’m so Bad" Teaser #12 LOONA LOONA Hash Tracklist.png|''#'', Tracklist Hash Promotional Poster Chuu 2.png|Teaser #13 Chuu Hash Promotional Poster Go Won 2.png|Teaser #14 Go Won Hash Promotional Poster HyunJin 2.png|Teaser #15 HyunJin Hash Promotional Poster HeeJin 2.png|Teaser #16 HeeJin Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye 2.png|Teaser #17 Olivia Hye Hash Promotional Poster Yves 2.png|Teaser #18 Yves Hash Promotional Poster ViVi 2.png|Teaser #19 ViVi Hash Promotional Poster JinSoul 2.png|Teaser #20 JinSoul Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip 2.png|Teaser #21 Kim Lip Hash Promotional Poster Choerry 2.png|Teaser #22 Choerry Hash Promotional Poster YeoJin 2.png|Teaser #23 YeoJin Hash Promotional Poster LOONA 2.png|Teaser #24 LOONA Hash teaser 2.png|#LOONA's mini album # showcase is here! For detailed information, please visit LOONA's official fan cafe�� Behind the Scenes Photo Shoot LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_1.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_2.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_3.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_4.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_5.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_6.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_7.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_8.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_9.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_10.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_11.jpg Links Official * ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** * SPECIAL VIDEOS ** ** Credits Songs Producers' SNS * Anna Timgren * Coach & Sendo (Sendo ) * David Anthony * Le'mon * minGtion (밍지션) * realmeee * Tara Nabavi Lyricits' SNS * Hwang Yubin * JQ (제이큐) * Kim Yeon Seo * makeumine works Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: * A&R: ___ @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: * Mixing Engineer: * Mastering Engineer: * Project Supervisor: * Management Director: * Management: * Accounting: * Chief Actor Officer: * Chief Communication Officer: * Communication: * Cooperation: * Styling Director: @ BlockBerryAtelier * Hair Director: Jo Cheon Il @ BlockBerryAtelier * Makeup Director: @ BlockBerryAtelier * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: * Choreographer: , ''' * '''Performance Training: * Photographer: * Art Director: * Art Work: Videos Teasers= Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_” Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "365" Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_1” Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_2” Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_3” |-|Previews= |-|Music Videos= :TBA |-|Others= Trivia * This project is also referred to by fans as “'B#RN'”, after logos on the shirts worn by LOONA members in their [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qtRWvKQ0_I “'Fire'” cover] and the onscreen text in the original “#” teaser. * This mini-album is the first post-debut LOONA project not to feature songs by MonoTree. * They went filming to Thailand to film the teasers and the MV. References Navigation Category:2020 Release Category:LOONA Category:Album Category:Mini album